


Мы легли на дно, мы зажгли огни

by bfcure



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Питер, Чарли и Эми пытаются жить дальше.
Relationships: Charley Brewster/Amy Peterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Мы легли на дно, мы зажгли огни

**Author's Note:**

> Пост!канон, упоминается канонная смерть персонажа; фрагментарное повествование

Это хреновая неделя, хреновый день, и Питер уверен, что его ждёт ещё более хреновый вечер. Когда он уходил, Чарли и Эми трахались в его гостиной. Да, они оба совершеннолетние, но Питер сомневается, что мама Чарли и родители Эми обрадуются, если те поселятся в пентхаусе «стрёмного мужика из телевизора», поэтому, скорее всего, их там не будет, когда он вернётся домой. 

Желание пить, пока не отвалятся почки и печень, становится невыносимым, кончики пальцев покалывает, потому что он решил бросить не только пить, но и курить, а агент из похоронного бюро продолжает совать ему под нос буклеты с разными образцами гробов. Настоящее имя той, что много лет была его ассистенткой и погибла от рук друга Чарли, превратившегося в вампира, — Алисия Вальенте, и именно это имя высекут на могильном камне, но для Питера она навсегда останется Джинджер. Она терпела все его выходки (а он часто вёл себя как последняя скотина), и, кажется, её одну беспокоило, что он скоро сопьётся. Она любила теленовеллы и сладости и позволяла Питеру спать в её постели, когда одиночество и страх терзали его особенно сильно. Они не были любовниками: не заводить романов с теми, кто на тебя работает, если не хочешь нажить неприятности, — правило шоу-бизнеса номер один, и Питер строго его придерживался, хотя и не отказывал себе в том, чтобы любоваться фигурой Джинджер в обтягивающих коротких платьях. А теперь он никак не может выбрать чёртов гроб.

— На ваше усмотрение, — наконец сдаётся Питер. — Только никаких рюшей и оборок, хорошо?

На улице он жадно вдыхает прохладный воздух, подставляет ветру лицо и шею. Достаёт из кармана пиджака мобильный телефон и пишет продавцу на Эбэй, что если бы он хотел купить не настоящее оружие против нечисти, а дешёвую подделку, то заказал бы её на Али-экспресс. Потом он заходит в свою почту и уведомляет продюсера, что шоу «Ночь страха» закрывается, финита ля комедия, и отстранённо думает, что, похоже, только что пополнил ряды безработных.

К его большому удивлению, Чарли и Эми всё ещё валяются на импровизированной постели в гостиной, слава богу, одетые.

— Пожрать никто, разумеется, не заказывал, — ворчит Питер и набирает номер любимого японского ресторана.

Эми мужественно пытается есть лапшу палочками, но не возражает, когда Питер протягивает ей вилку:

— Не могу смотреть на твои мучения. Как твоя нога, чемпион? 

— Нормально, — отвечает Чарли. У него румянец на щеках, но температуры вроде бы нет, и, в принципе, он взрослый мальчик и как-нибудь сам о себе позаботится.

Спать они ложатся там же, в гостиной, но эту ночь спокойной не назовёшь. Сначала они просыпаются от криков Эми:

— Я убила его!

— Что? Кого? — спросонок не понимает Чарли.

— Я убила тебя, Чарли, — повторяет Эми. — Высосала твою кровь, всю, до капли. Я пыталась остановиться, но не смогла…

— Это был сон. Всего лишь сон, Эми.

Чарли прижимает её к себе, Питер обнимает их обоих, но дрожь (у всех троих) стихает нескоро.

А затем Питеру чудится, что внутри вновь горит огонь перерождения, но в этот раз его не остановить и не замедлить крепким алкоголем.

— Жжётся! Жжётся!

— Тише, тише, — шепчет Чарли, а Эми приносит стакан восхитительно холодной воды.

Питера не удивляет, что под утро их будят еле слышные всхлипы Чарли.

— Это я во всём виноват. Если бы я сразу прислушался к Эду…

— И пошёл бы в полицию? — фыркает Эми. — Они бы, конечно, восприняли твою историю всерьёз...

«В наш жалкий лепет о маньяке-убийце, который вообразил, что он вампир, и пил кровь жертв, полицейские почему-то поверили», — хочет возразить Питер. А то, что тело Джерри Дэндриджа разнесло на мелкие кусочки, они объяснили взрывом бытового газа, хотя никаких баллонов в логове вампира отродясь не водилось.

Вслух он произносит:

— Ну, ты же не мог предсказать, во что всё это выльется. Солому, чтобы подстелить заранее, никому, увы, не выдают. Признаюсь, она нам бы не помешала.

***

На похороны Алисии-Джинджер кроме Питера, Чарли и Эми никто не приходит. Питер не знает, как связаться с её родителями. Учитывая, что они считали, что ассистентка иллюзиониста ничем не отличается от проститутки, и вычеркнули дочь из своей жизни, наверное, это к лучшему. Ведь тогда Питер высказал бы им всё в гораздо более грубых выражениях, чем продавцу на Эбэй. 

Гроб медленно пускают в могилу. Эми держит Питера за правую руку, Чарли — за левую. Где-то в кустах поют птицы.

— Надеюсь, на Небесах есть кабельное и вайфай, и ты узнаешь, чем закончилась твоя любимая теленовелла, — бормочет Питер. Эми протягивает ему носовой платок, и лишь тогда он понимает, что по щекам текут слёзы. Он надел свой самый экстравагантный костюм и подвёл глаза, поэтому сейчас должен напоминать очень грустную панду.

— Она была добра ко мне, — вздыхает Чарли. — Я тоже надеюсь, что в Раю всё в порядке с интернетом.

***

Питер не знает, что Чарли и Эми сказали своим родителям. Это не имеет значения. Важно другое: они перевозят в пентхаус свою одежду, учебники и постеры с любимыми музыкантами. 

— Нам разрешили сдать экзамены экстерном, — хвастается Чарли. — Здорово, правда?

Питер покупает кулинарную книгу для чайников и по утрам готовит завтраки: омлет (без чеснока), блинчики, сэндвичи с курицей или бифштексом, овощное соте. Заваривает чай. Иногда, если накануне его не мучила бессонница, варит кофе в старой медной турке.

В магазине он выкладывает на ленту кассы картошку, зелёный горошек, стейки и пачку презервативов, которые он потом швыряет Чарли и Эми:

— Если собираетесь делать это как кролики, то хотя бы предохраняйтесь. Я слишком молод, чтобы становиться дядюшкой Питером.

Они даже не краснеют, засранцы. Такое впечатление, что их вообще ничего не смущает. 

Впрочем, Питер ничуть не лучше. Они по-прежнему спят втроём в одной постели, и по ночам он слушает, как Чарли и Эми занимаются любовью, как Эми стонет, а Чарли шепчет всякие нежные глупости, как сбивается их дыхание. 

Питер не возбуждён — Эми и Чарли не привлекают его в сексуальном плане, но каждый раз, когда они, расслабленные, взмокшие, разгорячённые, откидываются обратно на подушки, он думает: они живы, живы, живы. А ублюдок Джерри мёртв. И это замечательно.

***

Новую работу Питер находит случайно. Он даёт интервью на радио: поклонники заслужили объяснение, почему его шоу перестало выходить в эфир. Он рассказывает версию про маньяка, изображает манерную речь Джерри, заставляя ведущего рассмеяться, и просит прощения за внеплановый и бессрочный отпуск. Интервью получается в меру трогательным и смешным, чего Питер и добивался.

На выходе из студии он сталкивается с продюсером подкаста «Город грешников». Сюжет похож на «Сайлент Хилл 2», но не настолько, чтобы создатели игры могли подать в суд за плагиат.

— Питер Винсент? Вы-то мне и нужны, — продюсер буквально силком затаскивает его в крошечную комнатку этажом выше, где их ждёт сценарист подкаста, и просит прочитать пару страниц текста в микрофон.

Питер никогда не ходил на прослушивания. И догадывается, что это оно и есть, лишь на второй странице, где его персонаж, когда-то знаменитый рокер Джонни Смит, отбивается от зомби на радиостанции. Незаметно история его увлекает, он смеётся, кричит, вытягивается на столе, призванном изобразить кровать, мечется по студии, когда Джонни Смит ищет выход, и сильно вздрагивает, услышав:

— Достаточно. Роль ваша. Мы записываем эпизоды по понедельникам и выпускаем их в эфир по субботам, вам подходит?

— У меня очень свободный график, — заверяет Питер продюсера и сценариста. 

Предполагается, что Джонни Смита убьют через три эпизода, но, видимо, какой-то талант у Питера Винсента всё-таки есть, потому что слушатели от него в восторге, на радио приходит куча писем (не бумажных, естественно, электронных), и Джонни Смита оставляют в живых до конца сезона. А вскоре делают его одним из главных персонажей.

Больше всего в этой работе Питеру нравится, что слушатели «Города грешников» не видят его лица. Однако глаза подводить он всё равно не забывает. Это его защита. Как и полосы из каменной соли на подоконниках пентхауса и знаки-обереги на косяках дверей и под ковром.

***

Эми и Чарли сдают экзамены, «Город грешников» продляют на второй сезон, и до Питера внезапно доходит, что с той ужасной ночи прошёл год.

А они всё ещё спят вместе в гостиной, несмотря на четыре гостевые спальни. Это же ненормально, верно? Рано или поздно Питер в кого-нибудь влюбится и… Он в красках представляет, как объясняет своей девушке или парню: «Знаешь, нас пытался убить четырёхсотлетний вампир, и из-за психологической травмы у нас образовался платонический тройничок», — и смеётся до слёз и рези в желудке.

Той ночью они ставят эксперимент: Чарли и Эми занимают самую большую гостевую спальню, а Питер возвращается в свою комнату, куда целых двенадцать месяцев заходил только для того, чтобы протереть пыль.

Наступает полночь. Сна ни в одном глазу. Простыни сбиваются в мокрый комок, Питер вертится с боку на бок, и его посещает давно забытое желание напиться до зелёных чертей. В буфете до сих пор стоит начатая бутылка выдержанного коньяка. 

Питер накидывает на голое тело шёлковый халат с драконами и босиком выходит из спальни. Дверцу буфета он открыть не успевает, потому что в гостиную вваливаются Чарли и Эми.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — у Эми дрожит подбородок, а в свете торшера видно, насколько Чарли бледный.

Питер ложится на неразобранную постель в центре гостиной. Эми обнимает его с одной стороны, Чарли — с другой, и они засыпают, сплетясь в тесный кокон.

«На хрен такие эксперименты», — думает Питер. В конце концов, если сложившаяся ситуация перестанет их устраивать, они всегда могут это обсудить. Словами.

***

Месяц спустя Питеру звонят с телевидения. По средам канал показывает Элиту реслинга, а вот на вечер пятницы подходящих шоу, способных заменить «Ночь страха», у них нет.

— Ночь страха закончилась, — терпеливо объясняет Питер. — Никаких вампиров. У меня на них аллергия. Я хочу полную творческую свободу и новое шоу. Если вас подобные условия не устраивают, идите в жопу. У меня всё.

Продюсеры переглядываются… и просят предоставить концепцию нового шоу в недельный срок.

Вот почему во вторник Питер сидит на полу гостиной в окружении вырванных из блокнота листов бумаги. Справедливости ради, там же валяются образцы заявлений для колледжей и университетов — Чарли и Эми пока не в состоянии решить, где хотят получать высшее образование.

Чарли, судя по его виду, уже готов побиться головой о пол.

— Я больше не могу. Может, плеснешь немного виски, а?

— Исполнится двадцать пять, тогда и поговорим, — отрезает Питер.

— Мне нужен перерыв, — стонет Эми. 

— Расскажешь, какую передачу хочешь снимать? — спрашивает Чарли.

Питер придвигается ближе к ним и взволнованно взмахивает руками.

— Я хочу взять фильмы ужасов — про маньяков, демонов и прочую лабуду — и на примере героев показать, почему они повели себя неправильно и что лучше всего было бы сделать в той или иной ситуации.

— Правило номер один — не спускайся в подвал, — хихикает Эми.

— Типа того. Мне понадобятся ассистенты, парень и девушка…

Глаза Чарли сияют, Эми явно в курсе, кого Питер имеет в виду, и он чувствует — всё получится. 

Питер Винсент теперь не один. У него есть семья.


End file.
